Eternidades y segundos
by CecitO
Summary: T extraño, te veo en todos lados pero no dejo de extrañarte, algo cambio, hay algo diferente sonrio por el placer de verte sonreir a ti¿te pasa lo mismo?¡por favor! dime que si...te quiero,¿pero me quieres? si te lo digo, por todos los cielos no te alejes


Capitulo II

**"quiero que me quieras"**

los personajes no me pertenecen

son obra de j.k

HXH

* * *

** -Un rato mas por favor.-** estaban sentados en el sofá de la sala común de gryffindor, extremo a extremo y sin nadie mas ahí.

Seguramente todos se encontraban tomando el desayuno; como personas normales, que les daría las fuerzas necesarias para el arduo día de estudio que les esperaba .

Claro, todos, excepto ellos dos.

** -Herms...podemos esperar el tiempo que desees, pero primero tenemos que comer algo**.- miro con profunda preocupación a su amiga, llevaban aproximadamente

hora y media simplemente observando el ir y venir de las manecillas del reloj. La pelicafe se había negado a bajar al comedor por aguardar a aquel pelirrojo...¡pero si el mismo lo había

visto salir a altas horas de la mañana!

** -Solo un poco mas, harry, el vendrá, lo prometió**.- siempre la misma frase repetitiva; ella misma sabia que no era verdad, pero no tenia el valor de hacérselo ver .

su mejor amigo no le correspondía tan fielmente como se lo merecía la chica.

Y no aguantaba mas, al principio ya le parecía extraño; en las excursiones el nunca la acompañaba y se perdía de repente, siempre estaba en compañía de sus amigos;¿ pero no era el su mejor amigo?,

¡por que es que nunca con hermione si ÉL siempre estaba con ella!; las siguientes excusas eran aun mas tontas, no tenia tiempo, le encargaban tareas extras ¡POR DIOS¡Cuando ronald weasley

se empezó a consternar por cosas como aquellas? Y lo pero del caso, es que ella misma lo excusaba, como si el saber la verdad no fuera suficiente tortura se engañaba a ella misma ...y el fingía no

notar su dolor, por que entonces ella mostraba una sonrisa y por un momento todo volvía a ser igual...

Las horas pasaron , las clases comenzaron; ella lloro en silencio y el hizo el ademán de sacarse una basura del ojo, volteando la cabeza al lado inverso, donde no podría mirarla, pretendiendo

que no moría por cada surcar de una lagrima en aquel rostro.

el tenia que hacer algo...

** -Ven, vamos a comer algo ahora.-** apretó, sin lastimar su frágil muñeca y la hizo caminar a un pasa un poco apretado, y no considerado para ella...pero así era harry potter

cuando se exasperaba.

El comedor estaba totalmente vació, ni siquiera quedaba, el siempre torpe alumno que come lentamente. Ni un maestro, ni flicht, mucho menos algún plato con sobras que pudieran comer.

** -Harry por mucha hambre que tengas ,no creo que encuentres algo aquí**.- entonces se dio cuenta que la chica tenia la respiración entrecortada y las mejillas sonrosadas

por el esfuerzo "quizás había abusado de su condición" .y muy aparte de esto, jugaba con los dobleces de su falda avergonzada**.- lo siento, fue mi culpa que ahora no tengas que desayunar, **

**no fui considerada...yo solo pensé en mi .**- el pelinegro alcanzo a oír unos sollozos provenientes de la gryffindor y se sintió aun peor " no podía dejarla con la idea de que todo esto era por el"

-**Mione,.-**levanto su cara con el pulgar de su mano y con un pulgar acaricio si mejilla sonriendo .-**créeme si se tratara de no comer por ti, muero falemico...es por ti **

**por quien me preocupo, me prometí que nunca dejaría que nada t pase ...y señorita, el desayuno es una parte vital del día, no quiero que te andes desmayando por ahí , **

**principalmente si es otro aparte de mi quien te carga el brazos...no para nada.- **agrego jugando ahora con uno de los rizos cafés mientras ella reía .

** -Bueno, ahora si a desayunar, la verdad es que si me muero de hambre.- **volvió a dirigir a la chica ahora mas delicadamente y con suavidad, pero ella no avanzo,

su rostro exigía alguna explicación , pues su lógica no entendía las ideas del chico.

** -Harry, el almuerzo es hasta las 3:00, el comedor no estará servido nuevamente hasta esa hora, tendremos que esperar un poco mas..**

** -Vaya, eso suena grave**.- burlo y la joven seguía desorientada.- **vamos! yo nunca dije que desayunaríamos en el comedor...-**sonrió pícaro mientras la chica le daba

vueltas a su frase en la cabeza; finalmente abrió enormemente lo ojos y el pudo ver como sus pupilas dilataban indignación, si, por fin había captado...un poco lento , para ser hermione...

-¡**Harry james potter ni se te ocurra llevarme a las cocinas!**.- y enseguida se puso en guardia con ambos brazos cruzados en su pecho.

* * *

** -Hermione por favor abre la boca** .-dijo levantando una ceja en señal de paz, y soplaba un cucharón con sopa que se estaba enfriando ante las negativas de la pelicastaña.

** -No, no voy a probar bocado.**

-**Es muy tarde para eso cherry, ya estamos aquí.-** dijo jalándola y obligándola a tragar el sustancioso caldo que acababa de introducir por fuerza en su boca.

-**Shi.-**dijo con la boca aun llena, trago.- ¡**por que tu me trajiste a cuestas**!

-**Fuera como fuera, mira a todos estos elfos, prepararon todo un banquete para ti y tu ¿vas a dejar que se lo coman las ratas?.-** hizo un gracioso y pequeño puchero,

pero ella lo ignoro, veía a sus espaldas a todos esos diminutos seres mágicos, esperando un elogio quizás; en fin, tenia todas las de perder...

-**Tu ganas.-** suspiro y tomo ella misma la cuchara sobre el tazón.- **pero yo como sola...**-frunció el ceño y el joven solo pudo mas que sonreír divertido.

-**Y yo que me estaba acostumbrando a eso..-**ella lo miro molesta, y luego desvió la mirada refunfuñando por lo bajo.

** -A veces puedes llegar a ser tan fastidioso, que siento que te odio.-** extrañamente esto no le dolió, sabia que por muy segura que lo dijese no lo decía enserio,

solo se dejaba llevar por el momento.

** -Yo por el contrario, te amo tanto**.- apoyo las manos sobre la mesa y se dedico el también a comer de su plato, y toco con la punta de los dedos la mano de hermione

por debajo de la mesa; para ella eso significaría, _estoy aquí, no temas, siempre te apoyare como amigo;_ pero para el fue una descarga dentro de su cuerpo, ahora se daba cuenta de que

estaban sentados hombro con hombro casi cuerpo contra cuerpo, demasiado cerca para su enamorado corazón.

* * *

_El tiempo paso rápido _

_lo que a algunos parece cruel_

_Por que solo queda disfrutar el momento_

_y un borroso recuerdo_

* * *

**_ -Señorita hermione, señorita_, espera a dobby por favor**.- el torpe elfo les seguía el paso desde que salieron por las enormes puertas que daban al comedor, pero ellos

no notaron su presencia hasta en ese momento.

** -¿Qué paso dobby¿Algo sucede?.-**no era que estuviera muy interesada en el tema; y no es por que fuera grosera, sin embargo, no le pareció que hubiera algún problema

con los elfos...y ¿de que mas podría preocuparse dobby?

** -La señorita olvido estos peniques en la mesa, lobby ser bueno y traerlos**

** - No te hubieras molestado, enserio**.-el elfo no parecía notar el énfasis en esta ultima palabra pero el chico de cabello azabache si, y reprimió una risa antes de que la chica

se diera cuenta.

-**Hermi parece que intentabas pagarle a los elfos,¿noes así**?.-

-**OH!,cállate!...dobby lo arruino todo.-**murmuro, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que el pequeño la escuchase y enseguida se soltó a llorar maldiciéndose y golpeándose

con lo que encontrara a su paso.

** -Espera.-**dijo la chica.- **fue mi culpa no supe medir mis palabras**

** -¡No! Ser culpa de dobby, el tenia que entender, pero se confundió, por que el señor potter ya había dado monedas a todos¡fue culpa de dobby!.-** acto seguido el elfo desapareció chascando los dedos, luego de romperse un jarrón en la cabeza…

-**Así,¿que era yo quien intentaba pagar a los elfos?.-** el pelinegro no pudo mas que reír.-no me parece tan gracioso.- mentía puesto que de su boca saliendo sonidos ahogados

y en sus labios surcaba una mueca.

** -Toma­.-**dijo y entrego al chico las monedas que el elfo le había puesto segundos antes en la mano.- **tómalo como si fuera mi parte.- **sonrió

El ojiverde, primero confundido, rió por lo bajo y luego se dejo soltar una sonora carcajada acariciando la cabeza de la pelicafe como si esta fuera una niño, lo que se podía entender por

la diferencia de edades. No que hermione fuera de baja estatura, mas bien era media, pero el apuesto joven había crecido aun mas en vacaciones

** -Herms..no seas tonta, ya tengo preparada otra forma para que pagues tu parte.-** le sonrió desorientándola, pero siguió de largo como si no hubiese notado su ultimo gesto

** -No pienso hacer tus tareas**.-frunció el ceño.-** no de nuevo, ya les seguí ese jueguito mucho tiempo mientras éramos mas jóvenes y no pienso volver**

** a meterte la costumbre, me siento orgullosa de tus nuevas y mejoradas calificaciones...**

** -Es una lastima por que en verdad estoy cansado de escribir pergaminos.- **murmuro con una burlona lastima, lo que dio a entender que esas no eran sus verdaderas

intenciones, pero que podría haber sido todo un agasajo.

** -¿Qué te parece si nos tomamos el resto del día libre¿estas de ánimos?-** bromeo.- **vamos, hónrame con tu magnifica presencia todo el día , así tu cuenta**

** estará saldada.-** no era mas que en juego todo aquello que decía y quizás se completaba con hilo de pequeña esperanza.

** -La verdad me vendría bien un cambio de aires...**

** -Por un día, olvidarse de los maestros, de tu imagen, de las clases, de ron...promételo, anda, no pensaremos en nada mas que en nuestras pequeñas **

**existencias y de lo que compartimos juntos**

Ella entonces se detuvo e hizo ademán de pensarlo gravemente, unos segundos que a el le parecieron eternos...

** -Y bien ¿qué esperamos?**

**

* * *

**

** -Me parece hermoso¿no piensas lo mismo?**

Desde el lugar donde se encontraban se podía apreciar muy bien todo el largo de los campos de juego, la casa de hagrid e incluso el castillo, pero eso no era lo que le parecía impresionante a la

chica; quien siempre ha gustado de bellos paisajes.

Era el momento de la tarde donde todo parece mágico, el viento esta en su punto mas fresco y las aves lo acompañan entonando suaves canciones. El sol aun no empezaba a meterse , pese

sin embargo su luz era tenue y no lastimosa. Todo aquello parecía ello de perfección.

-**Claro.-**respondió, pero mantenía los ojos cerrados solo disfrutando la compañía de la joven.

** -Hace tanto tiempo que extrañaba momento como estos** .-susurro la chica, él la miro sigilosamente pensando que bien la hacia parecer la luz del día alrededor de

sus castaños rizos.

** -¡Harry!¿me escuchas?.-**sonrió maliciosamente y el le contesto con una encantadora sonrisa también; "_nunca te lo imaginarias" _pensó a su vez.

** -¿Sabes lo que mas me gusta de estos momentos?.-** seguía sonriendo mas sin embargo hablaba seriamente.

** -¿Qué estas conmigo?.-**aventuró bromeando.

-**Para ser sincera, iba a mencionar que pronto vendría el atardecer** .- rió un poco, mientras veía al chico fingir indignación.- **pero por supuesto que tu gran **

**muestra de auto confianza también cuenta.**

Después de reír los dos juntos, la castaña suspiro y se recostó en el hombro del ojiverde quien de vez en cuando la observaba por el rabillo del ojo nerviosamente...¿cómo se le ocurría

hacer algo así?...claro que la joven no tenia ni idea como hacia reaccionar al chico, quien no lograba controlar las extrañas sensaciones que recorrían todo su cuerpo.

Intento sacar algún tema a colación pero su lengua se trababa antes de que lograra articular palabra; .su cuerpo estaba rígido como petrificado, y llego a pensar que estar enamorado era

como si te lanzasen un mal hechizo.

Mientras, la gryffindor tranquila y apacible, no se daba cuenta de la incomodidad de su amigo; estaba pensando en algo, el pelinegro podía adivinar eso por la forma en que fruncía

el ceño y se mordía el labio inferior de lado, esa maña que le encanta y había descubierto la primera vez que estudiaron juntos, siempre le pareció tan..._bésale_

Entonces fue cuando observo su boca, ni grande ni pequeña, solo del tamaño perfecto...la sangre le subió a la cabeza y el sonrojo se hizo evidente por lo que ladeo la cabeza dejando de

ver a la chica, ante el hecho evidente de haberse descubierto. Su corazón y cabeza por fin coincidían..._quería besarla_...el admitirlo solo logro que sintiera algo atorado en su garganta y el asunto

no desocupara sus pensamientos.

-**Harry...-**aunque intento no voltear algo en si le obligo a no ignorar a su "amiga"; lo cual resulto peor, puesto que la chica abría y cerraba los labios intentando decir algo que; evidentemente le daba demasiada vergüenza como para poder terminar la frase..-**No se que haría sin ti. . .**

** -Seguramente alguien de mas provecho, tu sabes, sin tener que ocuparte de cuidarme y cuidarte de mi sacarías aun mejores calificaciones**...-ella rió ligeramente.

-**Eres demasiado modesto, eres quien mas a influido en mi vida,.** Suspiro y el intuyo que estaba remembrando asuntos del pasado , de los primeros cursos en hogwarts;

cuando se conocieron, sin quererlo el también se encontró vagando en un pasado en el tiempo de pasados y bellos recuerdo.

** -Si, tienes razón, sin mi no serias nadie.-**bromeo para aterrizar a su compañera en la tierra, pero ella seguía sumergida en sus pensamientos, y sus lindos ojos miel

mirándolo directamente a el ...lo suficientemente profundamente para encender sus hormonas ...otra vez

Sintió un tibio toque todo alrededor de su cuerpo, se dio cuenta ; para desgracia suya que tenia dos largos y suaves brazos cruzados en su cuello. Ella lo abrazaba y le sonreía a apenas

escasos 10 cm de su rostro, tanto que sentía su aliento aun lado de la oreja erizándole la piel, y su tenue perfume embriagándole los sentidos.

** -Te quiero mucho, potter.-**ella tomo una pausa, mientras que le chico de la cicatriz no sabia ni como reaccionar; ni siquiera podía digerir bien las palabras..-

**haces tanto por mi, que no se ni como pagarte.**

Pero a el se le ocurrían bastantes formas y antes de dejar escapar algo como: _deja al tonto pelirrojo e intenta quererme a mi _, siguió observando a la chica sin poner atención mas

que al hecho de que ella movía los labios y las palabras no llegaban hasta sus oídos estaba embelesado pensando en callarla de una sola forma; sellando esos labio con los suyos para no dejar

escapar mas sonidos que lo de su corazón que pareciese querer salir de su cuerpo por los largos y fuertes latidos que producía.

Se sorprendió a si mismo acercándose; acortando la distancia entre los dos , ya era imposible detenerse, su mente ya no era la que mandaba su cuerpo, si no su corazón; solo esperaba

que la chica no dejara de hablarle después de eso; pero el hecho de probar el sabor de su boca y de confesarle sus sentimientos era mas fuerte en ese momento de lo que nunca lo fue.

-**Hermione...que bueno que te encuentro ,OH! Perdón.-** un joven alto y de cabello castaño hizo aparición ganándose una horrible mirada de odio de nuestro héroe.-

**si están ocupados ****regreso mas al rato**.- sonrió a harry desconcertándolo.

** -No, no te preocupes Dean, solo habla rápido.- **hermione sonrió al contrario del castaño que en ese momento se mostró serio.

-**Es que, ron te esta buscando, dijo que quiere hablar contigo**.-hubo un tono algo preocupado en su voz, que ni harry ni la chica notaron.

Entonces la chica olvido la promesa y balbuceo preguntas sin sentido, que tampoco tenían respuesta, parecía una chiquilla emocionada por un dulce: no solo olvido la promesa, también

olvido a harry, quien enseguida lo resintió; _seria mejor salir de ahí antes de ser lastimado_

** -Dile que enseguida iré...-**dijo a dean.- **harry ¿quieres acompañarme?...¿harry...?.-**pero el pelinegro ya no estaba, ni se veía rastro de el

** -Se fue hace unos minutos,¿es que no te diste cuenta?.-**dijo el otro joven reprochándoselo, lo que la hizo consternarse.

-**Crees que acaso, se haya enojado por algo...-**miro al vació y el joven pudo ver que hablaba sinceramente, realmente o tenia ni idea de lo que sucedía con su amigo

** -Hermione, te diré, siendo la chica mas inteligente de hogwarts...¿como es que no entiendes a los hombres?**

* * *

** -Ron, me avisaron que querías verme.-** entro a la sala común; medio vacía, con el aliento en una mano, seguramente había echado una carrera para llegar ahí lo antes posible, pero para ella valía la pena

** -Si...¿qué fue lo que te paso?.-**noto que por las prisas su cabellos se había enmarañado mas de lo que solía e intento alisárselos con una mano, mientras el pelirrojo se sentaba en uno de los

sofás cerca de la chimenea, ella lo imito...

**-Es que veras herms...**

* * *

Seguía sintiéndose frustrado, y ya había pateado mas de 200 buggles; eso era lo que hacia harry potter cuando estaba realmente molesto. La noche ya había caído quien sabe hacia cuantas horas; no tenia idea siquiera del tiempo...solo quería golpearse fuertemente la cabeza y olvidarlo todo.

Había sido un tonto, realmente creyó que la chica podría quererlo a el, si siempre estuvo enamorada de su mejor amigo, además el se había enamorado de ella hasta ahora.

Se froto con ambas manos la cabeza y sacudió su empapado cabello, en realidad no es que se hubiera enamorado de ella hasta ahora; si no que apenas lo había descubierto.

Siempre necesito de ella, y quería tenerla a su lado a todas horas, por lo menos para ayudarle en las tareas; la vez que descubrió en su segundo año que había sido petrificada sintió el mundo de cabeza; cuido de ella durante todo el tercer año, en cuarto no se preocupo en desmentir los falsos rumores sobre ambos, solo para protegerla de quienes parecían querer matarla. La verdad es que inconscientemente procuraba mantenerla a salvo ...¿por que no se habría dado cuenta antes?...quizás sin ayuda de dean y del incidente del tobillo, aun seguiría lamentándose en el cuarto, sin darse cuenta de la maravillosa amiga que tenia ; y de la que ahora estaba profundamente enamorado...

* * *

** cecito was here ...y les agradece mucho su atencion y sus comentarios! solo soy una loca sentimentalista y se que harry y hermione simplemente no, pero por eso es buena la imaginacion hehe.**


End file.
